How It Should Have Ended
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: If Team A lost to Team B and they had to listen to them all day, then this is how it should have ended... At least for Gajeel and Lucy. Based of the Fairy Tail special.


¡Spoilers!

Alright so I read the Fairy Tail special about who was better Fairy Tail Team A or Fairy Tail Team B. And it was really good until one part.

So this is how it should have really gone down...

At least the part with Gajeel and Lucy.

P.S. sorry for any mistakes.

OoooO

All their hopes crushed. Right there, they had been defeated. All the pride and glory they had once felt was now deflated; it had just wasted away and turned into dust, blown away by the wind. Worry and fear shot up into their very souls, how cruel could their nakama be? Not that bad right?

"Natsu and Elfman...are mine..." Laxus muttered with an evil smirk. Both men gulped while backing away a bit. Laxus only gave a haughty laugh before grinning evilly once again.

"Of course, Juvia wants Gray-sama!" The Water Mage had stated in her lovey dovey pose. Her gaze fixated on the Ice Mage who shuddered as his back faced her.

"I'll have Erza then." Mira had said with her usual sweet smile.

Erza only mumbled an 'uh' while staring at the Takeover Mage. A sweat drop formed as the barmaid contined to smile pleasantly away.

"You're mine." Gajeel stated with a grin as he pointed at Lucy.

Lucy shrieked in horror as she looked away gripping her hair tightly almost pulling it out. She had tears flooded out as she screamed, "SOMEONE, CHANGE WITH ME! ANYONE! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Those words actually hurt the Iron Dragon Slayer a great deal. He was actually looking forward to this; he wanted to prove to her that he was a better choice than that idiot flame-brain. He harboured feelings towards the Celestial Mage, feelings of which he had been waiting to reveal. So, today was the moment he would prove to her that he was more worthy than anyone else.

He dragged her off much to her dismay as the rest of Team A was doing what everyone else on Team B wanted. He held her arm tightly, but not too tight as where it would hurt her, he still wanted her to see he was better. He had finally stopped at the dressing rooms behind the stage and held up the bunny suit he was dying to see her in once again.

Lucy gulped and shook her head. "No. I am not gonna wear that!" She refused him while looking away as a small pink tint fell upon her cheeks.

He let out a low laugh before tossing the suit onto her, "You have to obey what I tell you to do, so put it on. We're up in five." He then turned away to go put on his own suit.

"Fine!" She had shouted back as her face heated up. "B-but I'm bringing someone with me!"

"Fine with me, but you better be on stage in five." Then he left her there to look at the suit.

Lucy was flustered as ever, she then threw the suit into the dressing room to go find her loyal friend to help her go threw this horrible day.

XxxxX

As Gajeel sang away, Lucy danced along with her best friend, Levy. She suffered just as much as Lucy, wearing a similar bunny suit. The two danced away while the lyrics kept pouring from Gajeel's mouth.

Levy sighed as she wondered how exactly she had gotten into such a mess. Her eyes averted from the crowd although some had complimented her. She then glanced at Lucy as she danced with her eyes closed, she couldn't help but notice all her friend's curves, especially her busty chest. Levy glanced down at her own chest which was nothing compared to Lucy's. Feeling embarrassed as ever and as if she was the one being punished, she ran off stage in a cry.

"Oi! We're in the middle of a performance!" Gajeel shouted as Levy ran off in tears.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried out and ceased her movement. She was about to go after her friend when an iron grip landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, no Bunny girl, we ain't done yet."

Lucy turned around to see a huge grin spread across his face. She felt sheer embarrassment and torment flood into her body. She felt herself shrink down to the size of ant and slowly danced as he continued to sing away.

A light blush covered her face as she did so, oh how she hated the world at the moment. She glanced over towards Natsu and Elfman; both panting while staring at Laxus in a pleading way. Then to Gray who was simply trembling while mouthing the words 'save me!'. Lucy had mouthed back a quick sorry, before turning to Erza. Her heart dropped as she witnessed the torture that Mira was giving her. Lucy then scanned for Wendy who had Cana, but was nowhere to be found.

Lucy let out another sigh as the song finally came to a close. Once the curtain fell, she took in a deep breath before looking back at Gajeel. He stood up with his guitar and then looked over at her. "Change back." He stated as he walked by her.

She let out a sigh of relief and followed him with a smile. But much to her disappointment he muttered, "And the day ain't over yet, so ya better not try runnin'."

Tears flowed down her face once again as she retreated into the dressing room to change back. She slowly put her clothes back on with a frown curving onto her lips. She then opened the door only to shuffle out.

Her eyes glued to the ground as she walked from back backstage to the main room. Cheerfully, the other guild members watched in entertainment as they witnessed Team A suffer. She glanced back down when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Let's get going Bunny girl; only got a day." Gajeel's baritone voice echoed in her ears as he lead her out of the guild doors.

Lucy kept her gaze on the ground as they walked. It wasn't like she didn't like Gajeel, but after that stunt he pulled, she was a bit scared of what was next to come. He had taken the lead, his arm still around her shoulder which helped direct her in what direction they were walking.

He stopped suddenly, then gave a light squeeze on her shoulder. "We're here." He had said gruffly.

Lucy lifted her head up slowly only to have her eyes widened as her mouth flew open. Her breath got caught in her throat as she stared at the building before her. He had brought her to a bookstore. One that she hadn't ever come across.

Her eyes then lit up in excitement as her hands came together and then intertwined. Her lips curved into a huge smile as she glanced over at Gajeel and then to the bookstore. She looked back at him to see a small smirk playing on his lips.

Her smile slowly faltered as a small scowl formed instead. "This isn't a joke is it?" She raised one of her eyebrows as she asked the question.

Gajeel folded his arms across his chest in a offended manner. He scoffed at her, "We're here aren't we?" Then without much warning, she jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Gajeel!" She gave a bright smile before releasing him; a small tint of pink caked her cheeks as she walked towards the door of the bookstore.

Gajeel was stunned for a second, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Finally snapping out of a daze, he felt his own face heat up as a small red tint rushed to his face. Then he heard Lucy call for him and wave frantically as she opened the door.

He quickly walked in ahead of her as she held it open for him. She then walked in herself with another shocked look. The small bookstore ended up being huge on the inside; she jumped in joy as she squealed in delight. She was about to take off, but stopped to turn and look at Gajeel.

Gajeel expected her to run off and indulge herself in the books, maybe even surround herself in stacks of them. But to his surprise she stopped herself from running off and looked back at him. She stared at him with a sweet smile before murmuring softly, "Can I go look around?"

He nodded in response, happy at the fact she asked him for permission first. The smile that he loved to see on her grew wider at his nod; she then ran off with another squeal while fist pumping in the air. He thought it was cute.

Yes, cute.

He decided to go over towards some other section of books and pulled out one that caught his attention earlier when he came a few days before. He opened the book up, leaned against the wall, and skimmed through it with great interest.

"Is it good?" A soft voice asked beside him.

He glanced over to his side to see Lucy on her toes trying to take a peek at the open book. He lowered his hand to assist her struggle in reading; he then nodded and responded, "Very."

Lucy then looked under the book to find title and author. A smile spread across her face as she looked at him with joy filled eyes. "That is one of my favorite authors!" she had exclaimed proudly while looking back at Gajeel. She then went back to reading the page he was on with interest. "I would have never thought you go to places like this," she mumbled without thinking.

"Of course I do, I'm not illiterate like that flame-brain!" He scoffed and turned away, offended.

Lucy glanced up at him and nodded in agreement although he couldn't see her do so. She let out a light laugh before looking back at the book, "That is true. Natsu hates libraries or bookstores; he can't stand them." Then she sighed sadly, "I actually want to go to a library with someone who won't get annoyed or start burning the building down."

Gajeel slowly looked back at the girl who looked sadly and blankly at the page. "I mean I go with Levy sometimes, but not so much anymore, she goes on a lot of missions now, so we don't really talk all too much...let alone hang out." Another sigh let her lips as she still stared off at the page. Then she looked back at Gajeel, who now held a slightly puzzled look, she then let out a dry laugh still having a hint of sadness in both in her voice and eyes, "I'm sorry I'm blabbing about myself and my problems. Hahaha, this is my punishment anyways, so I should shut up, huh?"

Her eyes cast down as her fingers slowly dropped their grip on the side of the open book in his hand. She then shuffled sadly away to another section. Gajeel closed the book and followed her scent to find her. He turned throughout the store to find her sulking away in a ball.

He crouched down to her level and said in a stern voice, "You are suppose to do what I want for a whole day, so I want you to stand up right now."

She slowly got up, he noticed she held a book close to her chest. He then said, "Now I want you to smile."

She was taken back by his request, but she tried to comply with his request. Sadly her smile was so fake that Gajeel let out a chuckle. She frowned once again casting her eyes down.

"Is that a book you want?" He questioned her after suppressing his chuckles.

Lucy looked down at the book she held and then nodded. "I really want it," she stated with a sad smile, "But I don't have enough jewels to pay for it." A sad sigh escaped her lips right after she stated the horrible fact.

Gajeel then snatched the book from her grasp and walked off.

Lucy stood there stunned for a few moments. Finally reality sunk in. "Hey!" Lucy called while running after him.

She found him walking out of the store. She ran faster to catch up with him and then gripped his shoulder. "That was pretty rude of you, you know?"

But then he shoved a bag into her. "Here." He said harshly and then turned back around.

Lucy looked at the bag suspiciously, for all she knew it could he another bunny suit. She then opened it to take a peek. Her eyes instantly filled with tears as she hugged the bag.

Gajeel waited to hear her response, but once the smell of tears hit him, he quickly spun around to see her holding the bag close to her as tears spilled from her eyes. She then said as best as she could without blubbering, "Th-thank you." And yet again he received another hug around the neck. "Thank you...you have no idea how much this means to me."

Gajeel tried his hardest to keep a calm, normal face. "It's just a book."

"Maybe, but I really...really wanted it...it's-it's a book that my mom used to read to me." She replied still hugging him tightly not caring about how much information she just dished out.

Gajeel's eyes widened at her words. For her to speak so openly to him, especially about her past and mother, must have meant she trusted him enough. He realized how touching the book he had bought/given her meant to her, that those tears that flooded down her face were because he did something right.

Without realizing it, his arms slowly enclosed her body in an embrace. He pressed her closer against him and held her there for a long moment. Both parties savoring the moment as long as they could.

Lucy slowly released her grip on the Iron Dragon Slayer as her feet gently touched the ground. His hands now on her upper waist to help her steady herself on the ground. Lucy looked down not wanting him to see her flushed face, both red from her crying and the long hug she had shared with him.

"Now will ya smile?" Gajeel asked with a studded brow raised.

Lucy nodded, then looked up with a bright smile despite her massive blush and slightly puffy eyes. She then looked up at the sky to see how much time was left.

"Still have more than a few hours, so don't even try to skip out on me." Gajeel stated in an almost challenging tone.

Lucy looked back at him and flashed him her most famous smile. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Gajeel smirked, "Good." He then gripped her hand and led her away.

XxxxX

Lucy was surprised on how much fun she was having. Sure it didn't seem too pleasing in the beginning, and wearing the bunny suit didn't help her thoughts at all. But after he had taken her to the bookstore, bought her the book she really wanted, and had offered to go back to the store with her some other time while the had been walking to their next destination...the rest of the time she spent with him was great.

He took her to a café where the two chatted a bit. They chatted somewhat about books, he also mentioned something about her novel, which definitely surprised her. She brought up the subject of his interest in music and inquired about the lyrics he had sung. He told her that it was him who had written the lyrics and put the music together. She admitted to been impressed at his taste in music and the words he had used. Of course, there were times where the two did not meet eye to eye and some arguements would spew out between the two, but quickly ended due to Gajeel's power over her for the day. All in all it had one of the best conversations in her life, one that made her want to talk to him again about anything.

The two now rested on a bench in the park just staring aimlessly. Lucy then felt the urge to scoot herself closer towards the Dragon Slayer. So the Celestial Mage did so, making sure it wasn't obvious. Then she asked a question that caught the Dragon Slayer completely off guard.

"Why did you pick me?"

The Slayer turned his head to meet her brown eyes which stared at him curiously. Gajeel clicked his tongue before muttering, "Why do you wanna know?"

Lucy sighed before staring up at the sky, "I guess it's because I assumed you'd pick either Natsu, Elfman, Gray, or Erza. I mean they would have been better choices if you were going to get back at them." She then played with her fingers, "So I was just wondering, why me?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Nah, I can torture them any day. Except the Amazon." He shuddered at the thought of Erza angered. He wasn't about to reveal his true intent on why he had chosen her intend of everyone else he could have picked. "You're easier to scare and tease, ya know?" He gave her a grin.

She shoved him lightly as a small blush flooded to her cheeks. "I know that, but I thought you'd actually make me suffer or die of embarrassment. Especially after that stunt you pulled back at the guild!" She practically screeched while pointing in the direction of the guild. Then she looked up and into his eyes. "But you didn't do that. You did the exact opposite. You were being really nice and treated me perfectly fine, which I don't quite understand..." her voice drifted away as she could no longer continue staring into his intense crimson eyes.

Lucy averted her eyes from him and automatically cast them down. She bit her bottom lip as her nerves shook. She then gathered enough courage to actually continue what she had been saying.

"...why you are being so nice. I guess I just wanted to know if you planned to act this way or something." A blush covered her face as those words exited her mouth. She cursed herself in her mind and called herself 'stupid'. There was no way that he had this all planned out. It was highly improbable that he had picked her to practically take her out on somewhat of a date.

Her eyes widened at her thought while her face became much redder. She shook the thought away while covering her face from his sight. This was wrong of her to assume such a preposterous idea. An very absurd one. Although it wouldn't be so bad if it was a date...

She turned away and placed a hand to her chest as her heartbeat increased, practically pounding out of her chest. How could she think that way!? She slapped herself trying to keep from thinking anymore ridiculous ideas. Although deep down, buried way down underneath all her bitter words and sour scowls; she did wish that it was true.

Upon not hearing the Iron Dragon Slayer, she turned back to see him. She studied him as he was no longer looking at her but down at the ground. His face blank showing no emotion for her to detect. His eyes on the other hand swirled with a mixture of emotions.

Lucy sighed and let a small smile spread across her lips. "You don't have to answer that. It was a stupid idea, you know?" She laughed nervously at her stupidity. "I was just overreacting like I always do."

She looked back at the Dragon Slayer who was still looking down. She poked his arm lightly, "Come on Gajeel, I know it was stupid, but don't act like this. I'm sorry I ever asked such a dumb question and said such an idiotic statement."

Then to her surprise he looked at her with his piercing red eyes. His voice was low and rough, "Is it true that you like the flame-brain?"

Her eyes went wide and a massive blush spread across her face. "Wh-why would you as-ask such a-a ridiculous quest-question?" She stuttered out.

"Answer the question. That's an order." He snarled while narrowing his eyes at her.

He wasn't trying to be cold towards her, but he at first feared she figured out his plan. Then when she brushed it off as if it were nothing, made him wonder if the rumors were true about her feelings towards the idiot Fire Dragon Slayer. Her blush and stuttering was making him believe the rumor even more so. She was hurting him and breaking him without even realizing it. Therefore he came off colder than he wanted to.

Lucy looked a bit shocked at how harsh and cold he was being. It was almost hostile. She sighed and stared into his eyes before saying, "No. I only see Natsu as a best friend, nothing more."

Gajeel was thrown for a loop. He had genuinely assumed she had feeling for that fireball. His eyes looked back into hers to see if she had been lying, but to his surprise, she spoke the truth.

Gajeel backed his face away from hers before asking, "What about the ice cube?"

Lucy shook her head, "Nope. Besides I'm pretty positive that Juvia would kill me." She shuddered for a moment.

His express softened a bit, "What about the spirit of yours?"

"Loke?" Lucy asked. He nodded awaiting her answer. Lucy let out a laugh, "No."

Gajeel felt his features soften. He felt a lot of relief flood him as he mental shouted words of relief and a huge 'yes!'. He looked back at Lucy who was looking up at the stars. A small smile lied on her lips.

He felt himself smile as well, before he heard her say, "I don't see them in that way at all...I get why people assume that it would be either of them, but nope." She stretched her arms out in front of her before turning to face him with a wide smile. "I guess I'm weird. Most girls would be happy to be seen as a couple with either one of them."

"You are weird Bunny girl." Gajeel responded which got him a light punch to the arm.

"I know. Natsu tells me that all the time." She grumbled lowly while muttering away some other words he could not catch.

"Still have some time, what should we do next? Hmmmm..." Gajeel mused while glancing at the blonde beside him.

She shrugged, "All up to you, I mean I'm suppose to listen and obey you." She then gave him a small grin that teased him slightly at how he didn't know what to do next.

He placed his hand on her hair and messed with it. "Well then I guess that means I can do this and you won't do a thing about it." He gave her a grin that said 'I win'.

She folded her arms across her chest while giving a small pout. "Grrr..." she growled lowly, "I'll get you back for this. Believe me I will." She stared at him with determination.

"How so?" He challenged.

"One way or another." She stated in a calm voice.

He laughed his famous laugh before muttering, "Good one."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at the Iron Dragon Slayer and turned away. "Trust me, I will get you back." She muttered in a serious tone.

He then looked at her with a smirk. "Turn and face me now." She reluctantly compiled to his order and glared at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head and gave her a look that said 'don't speak'. She closed it and pouted again, he only smirked and then muttered, "Close yer eyes."

"What?! Why?!" The girl questioned.

"Do as I ask, unless you wanna talk to the She-Demon." Gajeel snickered as Lucy's face paled.

Lucy gave him a glare before shutting her eyes. She sat there with as much as a calm face as she could muster. Her breathing returned to normal as the moonlight outlined her features. A gentle breeze brushed her hair forward.

Gajeel couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her soft hair gently lifting up with the light breeze, her long lashes, her small nose, her soft, plush looking lips. Her whole face screamed beauty; her body wasn't something to disguard either. Yet today was his moment; this one day that he had to show her that he was worthy.

He did want to see her in the bunny suit again, no denying that. It was his perverted side. And he did enjoy watching her through his sunglasses, very much so. He knew he earned points by taking her to the bookstore and buying her that book, which evidently meant a whole lot to her. He also earned some more points by asking her to join him to go back to the store sometime soon. (Which she did agree on.) Also their conversation, that definitely got him some points, mostly when he showed interest in her novel, and truthfully he did. Mostly because the Shrimp and ice cube kept blabbering about how good it was.

He wanted her to know how he felt. He glanced at her for the longest moment, his gaze mostly directed on her lips. He leaned in towards her and whispered, "Bunny girl, you might be right about this being planned out."

Lucy felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt his hot breath against her face, mostly near her lips. His words replayed in her head. Her heart beating so loud that she knew he could hear it. Then her heart stopped.

His lips landed on hers for a short kiss.

He pulled away and mumbled, "Stay there."

Her eyes opened to only watch him walk off. She couldn't find her voice at all. He walked off with his head hung low. She felt as if tears were about to fall, but she shook it off. Her emotions in a whirlwind of chaos. Without much thought, she covered her face in order to clear her head, but one word kept screaming in her head...more like one name. Gajeel.

XxxxX

It was now the day after and now Gajeel sat on a stool in the far corner of the bar staring at his metal and beer. He sighed while shaking his head. How could he let is instincts take that much control? He had kissed Bunny girl!

He banged his head against the counter and let out a much need groan. Why was he that much of an idiot!? He left her so he would have to face her reaction, he had turned away right after his lips left hers. He felt bad for leaving her alone, but he felt too much shame and feared rejection too much to even face her.

He let another groan out before getting hit from behind with a chair. He turned around to see the fireball and Elfman trying to pick a fight with Laxus. He growled lowly before picking up a piece of the broken chair and chucked it at the fireball. "Oi! Watch where you're throwing shit!"

The fireball whipped his head around, before throwing another chair at him. "Shut It metal-head! I'm trying to fight!"

Gajeel slid off his chair and then cracked his knuckles. Then threw his iron log at Natsu. Whom just happened to ram into Gray. Gray then threw a punch at Natsu while Juvia sighed. Gray quickly turned away from her mumbling, "I can't look at you the same way Juvia..." A gloomy aura surrounded him.

"But Gray-sama!" The Water Mage wailed.

Then he was thrown into a wall by a fireball. "Oi! Flame-brain!" He used his Ica Make Magic to create a cannon which was dodged by Natsu, but hit Laxus.

Then it became total chaos. Punches were thrown, kicks were fired, magic spewing out of every direction. Utter chaos.

The guild doors opened ever so slightly, just enough for a certain Celestial Mage to sneak in. Lucy then made her way towards the bar. Right in the middle of the fighting. She dodged each swing, every kick, and any of the many magic that flew through the air.

Her usual chocolate brown eyes were now narrowed and her cheerful or horrid expression she'd give while in the guild was replaced with a menacing one. A dark aura surrond the usually bubbly mage as she walked past each of the fighters. But each one of them ceased their fighting as soon as they sensed the aura near.

They glanced up to see their beloved Celestial Mage walking by with clenched fists. They gulped and cleared the way as she made her way closer towards the bar. That's when she stopped in front of one fight that happened to be in front of the bar.

This fight happened to consist of one Ice Make Mage, one Takeover Mage, and three Dragon Slayers. One fire, one iron, and one lightning.

She watched with an unamused look. The fighters did not seem to notice her stare and continued their battle. Finally she stomped her foot loudly and growled lowly, "Stop the dam fight!"

All five males ceased their fighting and stood up to face the evil glare. They all stared at the blonde who's aura was now worse than before. She growled lowly in the back of her throat before muttering, "Move."

Without a second thought or a question, all of them scooted to one side and stuttered out, "A-aye!" They even gave a small salute.

Lucy continued to the bar and sat herself down. She was pissed. Everyone could see that, well besides Erza who was in her own world. She then looked at Mira and flashed a genuine sweet smile, "Water please."

Mira nodded and proceeded to get the girl's water.

The five males stared at each other, all emitting deadly glares at each other. Lucy turned her head around to face the five guys and her evil stare returned. Her eyes the focused on a certain Iron Dragon Slayer which then narrowed.

Gajeel felt sudden fear takeover his features as he noticed her gaze settle on him and him alone. He almost cowered back, but instead he gulped.

Mira had set the glass of water beside the Celestial Mage, which the blonde had taken and chugged down in one gulp. Lucy set it back down and got up from her stool slowly. Her eyes still on Gajeel.

"I believe I said I'd get you back for all the crap you put me through!" She spat out while her fist clenched up once again. She approached him slowly for his feet were glued to the ground all of a sudden.

She was now right in front of him and her eyes locked with his. Everyone watched the two, they all held their breath awaiting whatever woulf happen. In a split second gasps were heard.

The blonde beauty had pulled Gajeel's collar down as she stood on her toes, then crashed her plump pink lips onto his. Everyone stood stunned, except for Mira whom fainted of matchmaking bliss. The blonde removed her face from his and shoved the Dragon Slayer away.

"That's for the book." Then she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. "That's for embarrassing me in front of the guild." She then slapped him across the face. "That's for ditching me in the park!"

Then she pulled him into a warm embrace and rested her head into his chest. She looked up at him and raised her hand to his cheek which she then caressed gently. Going on her tiptoes, she gently brushed her lips against his. "This is for the kiss." She whispered that softly.

Gajeel was stunned, shocked, flabbergasted, astonished. His brain was still trying to process the events that just occured. Soon he realized that she returned the affection that he felt towards her and also that she was no longer in his arms.

She was already marching off towards the back of the guild. "Oi! Bunny girl!" He shouted at her while stomping his way over towards her.

She turned around with another glare, "What Metal brain!"

He matched her glare before pulling her by her shoulders placing another kiss on her, which soon turned into a very heated makeout session. Of course, they didn't hear the guild erupt in whistles, hollars, cheers, and congrats.

Upon pulling away, Lucy stared deep into his crimson eyes and smirked, "So you picked for a reason after all."

Gajeel gave a grin and whispered in her ear in a deep low voice, the one that sent shivers of pleasure up her spine, "You are mine Bunny girl." Without awaiting a reaction from her, he dove into another heated kiss.

OoooO

Done! Bam!

Sorry again for any mistakes. And I will update Better In Time after I've updated Bound By Honor. I just had to post a oneshot about these two. Love GaLu! Got to spread it around!


End file.
